


Branded

by Cas_s_Honeybee



Series: Suptober 2020 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel's Handprint (Supernatural), Drabble, Suptober 2020 (Supernatural), Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_s_Honeybee/pseuds/Cas_s_Honeybee
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Suptober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955782
Kudos: 6





	Branded

Dean runs his hand over the mark on his left shoulder. The flesh is raised slightly, like a burn, but it doesn’t hurt.

Looking up and into the mirror, his eyes catch a pair of bright blue ones staring right back.

Without breaking the stare and never one for personal space, Cas walks towards Dean until his chest is flush with Dean’s back. He places his hand directly over the other man’s as it covers the handprint shaped mark.

The mark means so much. It is physical proof of their profound bond. Dean is Cas’ and Cas is Dean’s.

Forever.


End file.
